Stars of Depression
by Mystik Kirby
Summary: A Taiora/Mimato Fic  Pleez review!=)


  
Hey, I'm Mystik Kirby, and this is my first attempt at any kind of romance at all, so please review and tell me how I did, so that I know whether or not to post another one. Thanx!  
  
STARS OF DEPRESSION  
  
  
Everyone was gathered around Izzy's computer as he surfed the net. The 8 digidestined kids were at Izzy's house, and were celebrating a just-won battle. TK was having a slice of pizza, along with his older brother Matt.  
"Hey! This site looks cool!" exclaimed Izzy as he clicked on a link to a Pokémon website. The kids moved closer to the computer monitor to see the site, except for Tai.  
"I'm gonna get some fresh air," Tai said in a flat, emotionless voice and headed for the bedroom door.  
"Well, he sure didn't sound too happy," Matt said after Tai had left.  
"No kidding. I'm gonna go see what's wrong with him," Sora mentioned with concern in her voice as she headed for the same door.  
  
  
Sora arrived outside to see Tai sitting on the front steps gazing at the early evening stars. She walked over and sat down beside him.  
Tai looked back at her sitting close to him, then gazed back out to the shining moon and stars.  
"Tai," Sora began, "I sensed that something was wrong with you inside the house. Do you want to talk about it?"  
"Yes... But I'm not going to. I can't," Tai answered again in monotone.  
"Why not?" Sora questioned.  
"It's just too embarrassing," Tai replied.  
"Why is it embarrassing?" Sora again asked.  
"Because it just is, okay!" Tai bursted out. He turned back and looked at Sora. She had a shocked look on her face. She wasn't expecting such a loud outburst like that, for no reason that she could understand.  
"Sorry. It's really stressful," Tai mumbled, returning back to monotone voice, and turning back out to the stars.  
"It's alright, Tai," Sora responded, "I'm just here to help."  
  
  
"This site sure is taking a long time to load," Izzy said impatiently, "They must have a bunch of Pokémon media, ya know, pictures and stuff. Luckily, I have my beautifully fast modem, which should take are of everything. You know, my modem is twice the speed of a 56k? For the average modem, two hours would have already passed just to get as far as we got in 2 minutes. I'm proud to own this modem!!"  
Everyone turned to look at Izzy.  
"Sorry, but I am proud," Izzy bragged,  
"Hey! The title's forming!" Joe informed. "Pokémon... h...e...Hentai. Wait a second... Hentai?! IZZY!!"  
"What's Hentai mean?" TK asked his older brother, whom he always turned to, to ask him questions. This time, he couldn't answer though.  
"Nothing! Izzy! EXIT!" Matt yelled as he covered TK's eyes, than Kare's.  
"I know!" yelled Izzy as he started clicking very rapidly on the exit button, but it wouldn't exit. The window wouldn't close! "IT WON'T EXIT! IT'S NOT WORKING!  
Izzy yelled, still clicking on the exit button.  
"So much for you're mega-computer!" Mimi said sarcastically through the panicking of everyone else. Mimi was perfectly calm.   
Finally, Joe lunged at the computer and hit the main CPU. It shot out some sparks from the back, then the lights flickered... and the electricity went out on the whole block. Everyone went instantly silent.  
"The power just went out, honey!" Izzy's mom yelled from downstairs.  
"I'm aware of that mother!" Izzy yelled back from somewhere in the darkness of the room.  
  
  
"The power just went out," Sora mentioned quietly because of a lack of what she could say.  
"Oh," Tai mumbled, eyes locked on the eternally bright stars.  
"You can't stay like this, Tai, or I'm gonna end up just as sad as you are!" Sora blurted out by accident.  
"Then don't hang around me," Tai suggested.  
"No! I want to make you feel better!" Sora said sternly.  
"Why would you want to cheer me up?" Tai inquired with no hint of any kind of curiosity or emotion in his voice.  
"Because I'm your friend! And that's what friend's are for! They are there to help eachother!" Sora said emotionally.  
Tai looked back at Sora. Subconsciously they moved a couple inches closer to eachother on the steps.  
Everyone in the room was searching through the darkness for anything that they could hold on to. All of a sudden, Matt and Mimi bumped into eachother.  
"Who's there? Who is that?" Mimi asked immediately.  
"It's Matt," Matt answered.  
"Oh, good."  
"What?"  
"Umm... Nothing!" Mimi answered a little too quickly.  
Nobody could tell through the thick darkness, but Matt and Mimi were both starting to blush.  
"Maybe we should stay together so... we don't get lost..." Mimi suggested hopefully.  
"Lost? But... oh...kay... that's a really good idea. You're a good thinker, Mimi," Matt said, beginning to catch on to something he wasn't so sure of.  
They got a little closer.  
"Is everyone alright?" Izzy asked out loudly.  
"Yeah," or "Yes," etc. was answered simultaneously from 5 different voices.  
"I'll try to find a flashlight, or candle, or something to light up the room with," Izzy suggested.  
"I wish our Digimon could come, they could light this place up," TK said with hope in his little voice.  
"You know, Matt, I don't think I'm that afraid of the dark anymore..." Mimi whispered so only Matt could hear...  
  
  
"The stars are beautiful tonight, aren't they?" Sora said.  
"Yeah, I guess so," Tai replied.  
"You know, Sora," Tai began, "There's something I want to tell you, I-," He was cut-off by Sora.  
"A shooting star!" she exclaimed as a beautiful star streaked through the night sky, with it's bright sparkling tail following.  
"Did you make a wish?" Sora then asked.  
"Yes..." Tai answered.  
"What was it?'  
"Can't tell you or it won't come true," Tai said as he looked back at Sora. After a while he realized they were both smiling and gazing into eachother's eyes. Tai quickly pulled his gaze away from her and returned his stare to the star-blotted, clear sky above him.  
"I think I found a flashlight!" Izzy said enthusiastically.   
"THANK GOD!" Joe cried out.  
There was a beam of light that began to circle around the room, revealing 1 person at a time... first Joe, all huddled up in a corner, then TK, clinging to a bedpost, then Kare who was sitting cross-legged in the center of the room with her eyes closed; then the flashlight revealed Matt and Mimi: in eachother's arms.  
"Whoa! Guys!" Izzy yelled out.  
"Ummmm... we were doing that so..." Matt started.  
"So we don't get lost!" Mimi finished.  
"I never expected this!" Joe bursted out.  
Matt and Mimi quickly separated and faced opposite directions.  
All of a sudden the lights flickered and came back on.  
"The electricity's back on, honey!" Izzy's mom yelled from, downstairs.  
"I'm aware of that, mother!" Izzy yelled back. He then turned to face Matt and Mimi. "Do you two think you can tell me what just happened here?" Izzy inquired to the two of them.  
  
  
"Well, I guess the electricity's back on!" Sora said with forced enthusiasm.  
"Yaay. Great. Wahoo," Tai said sarcastically.  
"Hey! Cheer up!" Sora replied after sensing Tai's extreme sarcasm.  
"There's only one thing that can cheer me up," Tai said pessimistically as he turned to look at Sora with a sad look on his face.  
"What's that?" Sora asked. "What can cheer you up?"  
Tai turned around and looked like he wanted to say something, but once again, redirected his gaze to the stars.  
"Tai, I know you want to say something, so why don't you just say it?" Sora asked him.  
"It's too hard to say."  
"This isn't the Tai I know! The Tai I know isn't afraid to say what he need to! He holds the crest of courage!" Sora bursted out.  
"Yeah? Well, I don't feel like "the Tai you know"! I feel depressed. Just utterly depressed, and the one thing that can cheer me up is probably just out of my reach!" Tai finished.  
Tai and Sora sat in silence after Tai's emotional outburst. Then Tai looked back at Sora and said, "I have this friend who... Oh screw it! Nevermind."  
  
  
"So, tell me you two, what just happened here?" Izzy asked.  
"Nothing happened!" Matt argued, then shot a quick look at Mimi.  
"Then what were you two just doing?" Izzy asked again.  
"Trying not to get lost..." Matt said.  
"In a bedroom?!" Izzy exclaimed, 'That's pretty pathetic!"  
"Well, it was dark!" Mimi yelled, entering the argument.  
"Maybe you guys should stop arguing..." Joe said quietly.  
"So you start making out in my room?" Izzy said, ignoring Joe because he knew he was winning the argument  
"WE WERE NOT MAKING OUT!!!" Matt exploded, turning red; "I'm leaving!"  
"Me too!" Mimi yelled  
"Fine! See if I care!" Izzy yelled at the two.  
Matt and Mimi linked their hands together, and quickly headed for the bedroom door, then stormed straight down the stairs and out of the house.  
  
  
"You know Tai, there's something I need to tell," Sora started, but was interrupted when the front door burst open and Matt and Mimi stormed out, hand in hand, and walked down to the sidewalk.  
They didn't even seem to notice Sora and Tai sitting on the steps.  
"I'll see you tomorrow, I guess," Matt said to Mimi quietly.  
"I hope so," Mimi replied. They gave eachother a quick kiss, and walked opposite directions down the street, heading home.  
"I never expected that!" Sora exclaimed, after Matt and Mimi were out of sight.  
"It's amazing what things can happen on a beautiful starlit night," Tai hinted. He turned around and gazed into Sora's eyes and Sora into his. They moved closer and...  
The front door once again burst open and Izzy came out looking to see if Matt and Mimi had really left.  
He looked at Tai and Sora. His skin began to fade and turn kind of pale.  
"You two also? Why does this have to be at my house?" Izzy asked rhetorically then headed back into his house.  
"It's getting pretty late. I better go. Tell Kare to be back at 10:30 at the absolute latest," Tai said as he stood up and walked over towards the sidewalk.  
"Wait! Tai!"  
Tai turned around and Sora jumped into his arms.  
"I love you Taichi," Sora whispered.  
"I love you Sora," Tai whispered back, not believing that this was actually happening to him, finally.  
Their faces moved slowly together. This was the single moment that both of the two had waited for, had dreamed of, since that fateful day at summer camp… their lips met.  
Tai closed his eyes and ({*Note from Mystik Kirby- I'm no good at writing kissing scenes, shoot my some advice if ya can*}) they kissed passionately.  
Sora pushed Tai up against the wall of Tai's house.  
The crickets chirped comfortingly as, slowly, Sora broke the kiss with a smile. Still holding on to eachother, they gazed into eachother's eyes smiling broadly.  
"I've been waiting for that kiss since I met you, Tai," Sora said.  
"I love you Sora," Tai responded softly and they kissed again.   
"Are you going to be depressed anymore?" Sora asked.  
"I don't think so," Tai said.  
"Never let me go, Tai, never," Sora replied lovingly, and so thee they stood for what seemed like hours, holding eachother in the moonlight, as the stars which held Tai in depression looked down upon the two.  
  
The End  
  
So how was it? Please review. This was my first try at romance, so try not to be too harsh. Oh yeah!--- All of the characters in that story are property of Nintendo inc. and in no way do I own them.  
Whatever. Please review and tell me if I should write another one!!  



End file.
